The present invention relates to a device for applying lotions, creams or gels to the skin surface.
Lotion applicators for applying lotions to the skin are known in the prior art. These applicators are commonly used in conjunction with suntan lotion, liquid soaps, or ointments of similar viscosity, so the lotion can be applied to the skin without the user having to handle the lotion directly. As described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,005 (issued to Brown), U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,984 (issued to Evans), U.S. Pat. No. 5,341,538 (issued to Banome), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,171 (issued to Jones), the applicators typically include a body and an application sponge. The body may further include a reservoir for holding the lotion to be applied to the skin, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,342, issued to Patalano. If the body includes a reservoir, holes or similar outlet ports are provided in the reservoir to allow the lotion to feed from the reservoir to the sponge.
One problem with the lotion applicators of the prior art is that the sponge remains exposed to the surroundings at all times, thus risking contamination of the sponge. Further, with the sponge exposed to the surroundings, it can be difficult to transport the lotion applicator, for example, to the beach, because of risk of damaging the sponge. Another problem with the lotion applicators of the prior art is that the lotion to be applied to the skin is supplied in one bottle and must then be transferred to the reservoir of the lotion applicator. This can be a messy operation and can leave the user's hands feeling sticky or greasy, which can be undesirable, such as when on the beach, or dangerous, such as when in a shower.